violettafandomcom-20200222-history
I Love You
"I Love You" is a song sung by Violetta Castillo. This is the third song from the series. It is originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel. Maggie McClure sings the English version of this song. Lyrics Don't know if I'm wrong Don't know if I'm right Don't know if I should say it Or keep it inside Just what is this feeling That's growing in me? Could it be possible That love was set free? It's just I know, in my heart is real And that I know, it's love I feel When I searched I found answers to my loneliness And this dream that we're living is real 'Cause of you I feel heaven surround us I love you, I love you In your arms I feel no fear around us I love you, I love you And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I love you When you are near, I get kind of shy I feel like a child should I laugh, should I cry? Don't ask me for answers, they're not always there And do other girls feel they're walking on air? It's just I know, that you are real And that I know, your love I feel When I searched I found answers to my loneliness And this dream that we're living is real 'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us I love you, I love you In your arms I feel no fear around us I love you, I love you And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I love you That you miss me, that you call me I love you, I love you I love you, I love you 'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us I love you, I love you In your arms I feel no fear around us And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I need you That you miss me, that you call me I love you, I love you Don't know if I'm wrong Don't know if I'm right Don't know if I should say it Or keep it inside Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song might be the first one Violetta wrote, because she sang it the night after she met Tomas. *Violetta wrote this song when she thought about the first time she met Tomas. *This song could be considered as a Tomletta song. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Te Creo" (I Believe You). *The Italian version of this song is called "Ti Credo", and it is sung by Lodovica Comello. *This is the first love song that is featured on the series. *Violetta sang this song for Studio 21's show in the theatre. *Just after Violetta finished singing this song at Studio 21's big show, Gregorio destroyed the stage. *Violetta and Ludmila sing this song together several times throughout the series. *Francesca, Maxi and Camila were the backup singers/dancers for this song when Violetta was singing it at Studio 21's big show. *In episode 51 Ludmila and Violetta sang this song in a duel. Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Songs